Traditionally, appliances, consumer electronics devices, and other useful household equipment are located in a room dedicated to the function supported by the appliance, consumer electronic device, and/or household equipment. For example, the kitchen has traditionally been limited to a space for preparing and eating meals and consequently has mostly been occupied by cabinetry and large home appliances such as refrigerators, dishwashers, and ovens. The family room has been designated as a place for leisure activities, and so most entertainment devices, such as televisions and video games are commonly found here. Laundry rooms normally house a washer, dryer, and iron. Devices such as personal computers and printers are often located in another room, such as a dedicated home office or bedroom.
Consumers increasingly own multiple hand-held or portable consumer electronic devices, such as laptops, cell phones, PDA's, and digital music players. These devices are typically used in many different rooms in the house and are often carried from room to room throughout the home. Consumers also tend to perform nontraditional tasks in the traditional rooms of the home. For example, consumers also tend to eat in the living room or media room, instead of the dining room. Consumers tend to eat, meet and entertain in the kitchen, not just in the dining room and family room. In fact, the kitchen is often the hub of most household activity. Consumers also tend to work in every room of the home with the adoption of laptop computers and wireless networks. Therefore, there is a trend for consumers to perform non-traditional functions in a household room designed for a traditional function. The present invention recognizes this trend and attempts to support the trend.